


The Dancing Demon

by cinnabun



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Cutesy, He sings! He dances!, Other, Romance, Toon Bendy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: You're having a bad day. Good thing Bendy knows exactly how to cheer you up!{ 1.1K One-Shot Commission - Bendy/Reader }





	The Dancing Demon

* * *

 

If someone asked you what you did to relax after a bad day, they would probably expect an answer like yoga, meditation, binging Netflix while crying into a tub of Ben & Jerry’s. Y’know, the classics.

No one would expect your answer to be “visiting the run-down animation building on the outskirts of town.”

It was a miracle they hadn’t condemned the place yet. Calling the studio “on it’s last leg” was a massive understatement. One wrong step and you could end up in one of those horror story compilations you liked to watch on Youtube.

Thankfully, you were never alone.

“Hey!” You called out into the darkness, cringing at the sound of your voice echoing through the broken corridors. “I’m here.”

There was a sound from deep inside the building. A deep, creaking noise, like the whole studio was shifting.

_Thump. Gurgle. Hiss. Thump. Gurgle. Hiss._

It sounded like there was something heavy and wet moving through the rusty pipes sticking out of the crumbling walls. Instead of doing what any person with common sense would do (i.e.: turn tail and run for your life), you stepped into the darkness and approached the eerie noise.

One of the doors swung open on its own. If you were watching a horror movie, you would have been curled up in a ball, screaming at yourself to get the hell out of there.

Instead, you shrugged off the chill that ran across your shoulders and stepped into the room.

A sheet hung across the far wall. Directly in front of it, just a few feet away, sat a camera. There was a click and a hum, as the reel began to move.

The screen flashed. Once, twice, three times. Then, finally, there was a flash of light, and the film sputtered to life.

Curiously, a head poked out from the side of the sheet. Bendy the Dancing Demon stepped onto the makeshift environment, keeping eye contact with you as he walked across the makeshift screen. He stepped into the middle of the frame, hands on his hips. With a friendly wink, he raised an arm and gave you a wild, happy wave in greeting.

You wiggled your fingers back weakly. “Hi, Bendy.”

Ugh, your voice was so tired. Seeing him was usually enough to put a pep in your step. But today was just…the worst.

As if he could sense your mood, his smile faded. He leaned back, tapping the ground rhythmically with a shiny rubber hose shoe, bouncing along to some invisible tune. Then he poked the sides of his cheeks and tugged the corners of his mouth up, like he was instructing you to do the same.

You gave him a strained, close-lipped smile.

His expression twisted into one of frustration. Bendy rubbed his chin, spade tail thrashing behind him.

Then, a light bulb appeared above his head. As the cartoon bulb lit up, a light in the ceiling flickered to life, filling the room with a warm yellow glow.

The tiny figure jumped, clicking his heels as if a stroke of genius had just hit them.

You watched, transfixed, as Bendy pressed his fingers against his side of the screen. The sheet warbled as he pushed harder and harder against it, until he tumbled into the room with a cartoonish pop.

Bendy shook his head, blinking as the world refocused itself around him.

“That neva’ gets any easier.” The sound of his thick Brooklyn accent made you smile.

“You’re getting better. At least, this time you didn’t rip the screen!”

He stood, swatting the dust off his knees, before bouncing up into his signature pose. Hand on his hips, the little demon gave you a big, goofy smile. “Hiya, doll! How’s it hangin’?”

“Could be better.” You shrugged.

“Bad day?”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Hm.” He rubbed his chin, brows knit in concentration. “Sounds like someone’s in need of some cheerin’ up. Luckily, Bendy’s on da case!”

You had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. “It’s okay, really—”

Bendy lifted a single hand and snapped his fingers loudly. Mid-sentence, a chair slid across the floor with a loud screech, knocking your feet out from under you. You barely managed to catch yourself as it stopped just inches away from where Bendy stood.

“Now you just relax and enjoy the show!”

As if on cue, all the lights cut out.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” You heard a voice call out from somewhere in the darkness. “Please give a warm welcome to everyone’s Darling…Bendy the Dancing Demon!”

There was a loud click, as a spotlight flashed on. Bendy stood beneath the beam, his arms poised above his head as he struck a graceful ballet pose. Music began to flow from somewhere unseen, a dramatic orchestra that you recognized as “The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies.” His bright pink tutu bobbed around him as he gave a dramatic twirl, tip toeing en pointe across the invisible stage along with the beat of the music.

His rubber hose style was accentuated by the boneless way he swayed with the music. It looked absolutely ridiculous, and the dead serious concentration on his face only made it that much funnier.

He kicked one leg up and out, spinning with the rising crescendo. As the song sped up, so did Bendy’s spinning, until you couldn’t see anything but a black and pink blur.

Then, as quickly as it began, it stopped. Bendy dropped to the floor, face-planting into the wood. All around you, cheers and applause rose up. A few unseen figures threw roses at his limp body.

You finally gave in to the building giggles and burst out in loud, bubbly laughter.

Bendy peeled his head up off the floor, grinning up at you impishly. One of his eyes was shut and purple, his cheeks swollen. A tooth fell out of his mouth and bounced across the floor.

As soon as he saw the smile on your face he popped back to life, injuries wiped away with a single swipe of his hand.

“T’ank ya, t’ank ya! I’ll be here all week!” He bowed to the imaginary crowd. The spotlight faded as light filled the room. Your dancing demon offered you the bouquet, wiggling his nonexistent brows playfully.

All it took was a kiss on the head. His bowtie spun with a cartoonish whistling noise. Bendy’s whole frame shuddered, before he collapsed into a pile on the floor, tiny cartoon hearts floating up from where he laid, a goofy lovestruck expression on his face.

Somewhere, you heard the end credit music beginning to play.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short, sweet commission for a dear friend of mine. <3


End file.
